1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for gasifying liquids, and more particularly to a gasification system for beverages or the like.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In the production of gasified beverages, such as beer, sparkling wine, carbonated fruit beverages, etc., it has been known in the past to inject a gas, such as carbon dioxide or nitrogen, into the liquid and to then pass the liquid solution with the injected gas through conduit or piping that has a number of elbows and turns, which facilitate gas absorption and homogenization in the liquid solution. In systems such as this, the gas is injected under fairly high pressure so as to cause turbulence at the injection site to facilitate initial absorption. In the production of beverages that may include solids or particulate material, such as (but not limited to) beer, the gas is injected into the liquid after the solids have been removed, such as by use of a centrifuge or the like in a manner as is known.
One of the draw backs of the conventional systems for gasified beverages is the use of a high pressure gas supply to induce absorption of the gas in the liquid beverage. Such a high pressure gas supply often requires more energy and expense to operate. Additionally, the complicated conduit/piping necessary to form the desired turbulence for increasing gas absorption adds additional complexity and expense to the beverage manufacturing process. Nonetheless, even through the use of high pressure gas supplies and complicated turbulators, maximum gas absorption is not always achieved.
Accordingly, there is need for an improved beverage gasification system that increases gas absorption into beverage liquid without the use of a high pressure gas supply source or a complicated turbulator structure. There is also need for a system that streamlines the beverage manufacturing process by integrating a solution for removal of solid particulates that may be suspended in the beverage liquid.